


All Hail Cale

by chortu



Series: Team Bond AU [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Team Bond, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Soul Bond, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chortu/pseuds/chortu
Summary: Cale had known he was going to lose his virginity to Gabriel Landeskog since the 2017 Draft, barring any disasters. He blamed forgetting on stress and lack of sleep.
Relationships: Gabriel Landeskog/Cale Makar
Series: Team Bond AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544485
Comments: 36
Kudos: 227
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	All Hail Cale

**Author's Note:**

> The sin bin prompt was loss of virginity, but I've wanted to write this universe for a little while, and what better team to start with than the Avs?

Cale remembered while getting dressed in the locker room before Game 3. It hit him like a lightning strike when his eyes caught Gabe’s. Gabe gave a little nod and bent to tie his skates, and Cale was stuck staring. He couldn’t look away. How had he forgotten?

It had slipped his mind completely somewhere between the presentation of the Hobey Baker and the scramble for a visa. After the championship loss, he had felt maybe glad to take the UMass C off his chest for the last time. He had felt oddly charged the whole week, through the series and the loss and the signing. His body felt so ionic on the flight from Buffalo that his leg wouldn’t stop shaking.

And then Gabe met his eyes and the inevitable shockwave ran through him. At its conclusion, he felt a little limp. 

Gabe Landeskog was always going to be his captain. Since the draft, Cale had watched all his interviews and read all the Avs articles, trying to figure out exactly what sort of captain Gabe was, and what sort of bond the Avs had. Unlike some teams whose bonds had glaring red flags, the Avs’ seemed a healthy bond through and through. 

Cale could almost feel it in a peripheral sense. The Avs’ bond was huge and strong and obvious just beyond the corner of his eye. Without an access point, he couldn’t sense anything specific.

Gabe was going to be his access, and Cale’s focus kept snagging on him. On his strong arms as he tugged on the jersey, on his easy smile as he chatted with Nate and Mikko. Heat built in Cale’s stomach, the warmth he associated with learning to be a single thread in a new bond. Laughing and grinding and coming with the guys at UMass, learning what it meant to be team.

What Cale was witnessing in this locker room was a beast of another level, unlocked with the sort of thing he and his old teammates could never allow themselves if they wanted in the NHL. They weren’t strong enough to maintain the stability of a bond this thick and heavy. Cale could feel that Gabe was the focal point of that powerful, almost predatory network, and he got half-hard despite himself.

As though Gabe could feel his curious probing, his head snapped up and he moved toward Cale. The room grew quiet. Cale worried for a minute that Gabe would need to take him right now in front of everyone. Maybe he wouldn’t be allowed to play if he wasn’t already bonded? He stood shakily as Gabe crossed the room.

“I’m not sure there’s enough time,” he whispered when Gabe was close, then blushed.

Gabe just shook his head and pulled him in by the back of his neck to kiss the blush on his temple. “When I fuck you, I’ll take my time.”

Cale blushed even harder, feeling distinctly messed with. Gabe chuckled a bit and tousled his hair. “But you’re actually in charge of that schedule here.”

Cale looked up, surprised. Every captainship he’d heard about enfolded rookies as soon as possible, sometimes as soon as they landed in the city. Here was Gabe, expression open and kind, giving him the power to choose when things happened, even if they might lose the series to the Flames because of it.

The calendar opened up ahead of Cale, all the days he could possibly choose before the ten-game eligibility passed. Or if the Flames knocked them out, and he had to wait until the regular season. He couldn’t imagine waiting that long, but he also didn’t know how to begin making that decision. What if he chose a time that interrupted Gabe’s routine, or inconvenienced the team somehow? He was new here, and just wanted to be good for them and do well.

Sensing his rising panic, Gabe tried to let go of his neck. 

“No,” Cale said, grabbing at Gabe’s waist and bringing him flush against himself.

“No?” Gabe questioned.

“What if I don’t want to be in charge?” Cale mumbled. 

His face against Gabe’s shoulder, Cale felt rather than saw a heady sort of power grow around Gabe in a shroud. He risked a glance up, and Gabe’s eyes were dark on his, the only sign before Gabe dipped forward and kissed Cale deeply, lips hot and soft. The room around them erupted with happy cheers and the pounding of sticks. Gabe continued his task, single-minded, until Cale was moaning into his mouth. 

Cale was panting when Gabe pulled away to nod at some coordinator.

Gabe smiled a devastating smile. “That will do for now,” he said, and rubbed a thumb across Cale’s undoubtedly red cheek. “So pretty.”

Then, aloud to the riotous room, “Let’s go!” 

And Cale followed him down the tunnel, completely hard and a little weak in the knees.

The most immediate shock was the physicality of the game, Cale had told the media, and he meant it. Right from the first hit, Cale understood, body aching and mind alive, why team bonds in the NHL had to be so strong, why the manner of adding new players was so important. 

On the ice, the bond expanded and swirled into a dangerous maelstrom. Through the quick shifts and changes made at breakneck speed, Cale could feel all the threads speeding by, lighting his body on fire. He had observed, and breathed, and felt like his every cell was screaming out to be let into this, into Gabe and his team. 

It was intoxicating, the goal. Being the object of their exhilarant attention was the sweetest rush he’d ever felt, and he wasn’t even theirs yet.

With Gabe’s mouth locked on his against the door of Gabe’s bedroom, Cale thought he’d be theirs soon enough. 

Gabe’s thigh spread Cale’s legs apart, and his hands pushed Cale back at the waist, so that Cale’s weight dropped onto his thigh in a helpless grind. Little whines kept escaping Cale’s mouth, he couldn’t stop, and his hips hitched forward in time with Gabe’s minute movements. It was so, so good.

“Yeah?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Cale breathed, “but wait, don’t we need to? Wait, wait,” but he couldn’t, and attached his mouth to Gabe’s neck to muffle his high whine as he came. 

“There you go,” Gabe said, taking Cale’s weight. 

Cale felt bad for going a bit boneless, especially when he could see where Gabe was still hard. To his credit, Gabe didn’t even laugh at him for coming just from dry humping his thigh. He just slid both hands up from Cale’s waist to the base of his scalp, gently massaging with both thumbs. He leaned in slowly and pecked each cheek.

“You’re still so red. Will it always be like that?”

“Probably,” Cale grumbled. He was getting the feeling in his legs back, and the tacky come there wasn’t pleasant.

“I like it,” Gabe said, then pinched his thigh. “The team likes it. We like you.”

Cale smiled, feeling oddly relieved at that. It was like after coming, he could finally slow down. He had daydreamed endlessly about what the first day with his team would look like, all the different possibilities. It felt good to stop and realize that this was the best possible outcome. The best possible team, the best captain, the best debut. He felt hopeful.

Gabe was so solid against him, and he liked Cale, the team liked Cale, and Cale had scored a goal, and all that was left was being claimed.

“What will it feel like?” Cale asked.

Gabe laughed. “Fucking?”

Cale made a noise of protest into Gabe’s throat. “The bond.”

Gabe hummed, drawing Cale back to the bed. He laid him out and knelt in the space between Cale’s legs. “Nothing like you’re used to. But you shouldn’t have any trouble, as long as you stay focused.”

Cale had no idea what that might mean, but he was determined to follow instructions. He focused intently on Gabe unbuttoning his pants and lifted his hips up helpfully. He fidgeted while Gabe stripped quickly himself, unsure if he was allowed to touch.

Gabe answered that question by blanketing Cale’s entire body, hands roaming up and down his ribs. Cale reached out tentatively and settled his hands on Gabe’s strong back.

“Good,” Gabe said, squeezing his body down into Cale’s like he wanted to combine them. “It’s easier with the contact.”

That explained a lot about all the wandering hands in the locker room and showers after the game. Cale wondered if that would stop after this, or if it would stop for everyone but Gabe. He only knew he’d had to save himself for this, and how long he’d had to wait. He had worried about having come already, but the thought of Gabe inside him finally was really doing it for him. He was going to have to slow down.

Gabe put two fingers at his entrance and massaged carefully. He kissed Cale with chaste, short pecks as he gentled a first finger inside.

Cale focused on going limp, and Gabe rewarded him with a searing kiss that opened Cale’s mouth. Gabe swiped his tongue inside and muffled Cale’s moans as he added a second finger to the first. 

When he scissored them slightly, Cale accidentally bit down on the tip of Gabe’s tongue, and gasped. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Gabe said, “never apologize for waiting for me.” Cale whined loudly, surprising himself and Gabe both.

Gabe nipped his nose. “You like that, huh?”

Cale whimpered, and nodded, feeling danger in the admission.

“Was it hard to wait?” Gabe probed a little deeper with both fingers. Cale was already so hard he ached. 

“Or did you like being a virgin for me?” Gabe asked, pressing into a spot towards Cale’s belly. Cale bucked up involuntarily, choking a bit. He didn’t know what felt better, Gabe’s fingers or his words. He felt so hot and feverish, all the way down to his chest.

“Please,” Cale moaned. He tried to get Gabe to stay on that spot, to keep his fingers there and keep the sparks running up Cale’s spine, but Gabe pecked him on the lips and pulled his fingers out.

“You’re so sweet,” Gabe said, reaching for more lube. “You’re going to feel so good.” 

Cale was feeling unspeakably glad that Gabe was being so vocal, even if it was only for his benefit, or because Gabe could tell it got him hot. It gave him more courage than he thought he would have in this position. 

“Can I,” he asked, reaching for the lube.

Gabe handed it over and shifted up a bit on his knees, giving Cale access. Gabe’s dick was like the rest of him, solid and big, and oddly pretty. Cale considered it as he warmed up a touch of the lube between his fingers. He trusted Gabe to make it feel good inside him, because Gabe had made everything feel amazing so far. It was a pretty sizeable cock, though. His fingertips only just met as he slicked up the length of it. He circled the head a bit with his thumb, then brought his thumb to his mouth without a thought.

Gabe groaned, pitching forward to kiss Cale’s forehead. Cale thought Gabe might leave no part of him unkissed by the end of this, if even the smallest things earned kisses. He liked that. He thought up some other designs for Gabe’s dick that he learned in juniors, but Gabe was already lining up at his hole. He shivered.

Gabe pushed in, slow. Immediately, Cale felt the already weak bond from UMass fall away entirely, and the empty feeling in his mind pushed him to press his body up into Gabe’s, searching for a replacement, for more. His legs came up behind Gabe’s back and pulled him flush. 

Gabe breathed deep and ground his hips in, letting Cale take what he needed for a moment before pinning his hips in place with both hands. Cale whined, high in the back of his throat. He could only just feel, in the back of his mind, and maybe if he reached, he could touch, if only he could--

He gasped, feeling a little frantic, ungrounded. Gabe fell forward, stilling Cale’s whole body with his arms, his legs, his hips. He shushed Cale softly. 

“Focus,” he said, and thrust forward. He set a slow pace, getting Cale deep every time. Cale reshifted his attention to where Gabe’s dick held him open, and realized he must have panicked through the entire adjustment period. He could only feel pleasure now, rolling in waves along with Gabe’s hips, warming him from tips to toes. 

“There you go,” Gabe praised, and sped up a bit. His hips worked in more sharply, now, and while Cale’s body was being pushed up the bed, he could feel his attention was being sharpened to a new sensation. He didn’t have to reach for it. It was subsuming him instead.

Gabe was everywhere, his strong arms at Cale’s waist helping him meet every thrust, his mouth grazing against Cale’s neck as his back curved powerfully above Cale’s body.

And Cale was panting, moaning now on every thrust. It was better than anything he’d ever felt. He was so full, and getting fuller as the bond shifted and worked to accommodate its captain’s newest claim. In this perspective, Gabe was the center, larger than life. Everything ran along back to him. 

It demanded Cale to yield, and he did, letting his legs fall wide to give Gabe as much room possible. Gabe took it, hitching up Cale’s hips into his lap and sitting up. Cale let him hoist up his limp torso, so that his whole weight sat in Gabe’s lap, speared on his cock. 

Gabe ground up, and up and up, filling Cale so well. Cale felt hemmed in at every seam, helpless against the tugging in his mind. When Gabe’s hips stilled, dick spilling deep inside Cale, Cale’s mind and body both felt propped up by the new bond. It snapped, stabilizing immediately, and startled him over the edge. He came hard, clenching down.

“Fuck,” Gabe moaned. Cale felt the zing of Gabe’s arousal in his own mind, and reflected it back out of pure surprise. 

There, at the edges of his focus were bursts of amusement from other threads. Some were dormant, but most were reaching down the bond in welcome or happiness, or even equal arousal. The only one he could recognize was Gabe, him being the focus of the whole network.

Gabe had been right. It felt nothing like a junior’s bond. For one, he could never pick out individuals. But the strength of this establishment was by countless magnitudes larger. What could be formed in college with fumbling hands alone couldn’t even begin to rival this. 

Cale felt grateful for how easy this first intense push into a team had been made by his virginity. He wasn’t sure it would’ve even worked had he broken the rules. If it hadn’t worked, what would have to be done?

“Nothing so bad,” Gabe said, swiping him down with a warm washcloth. The room was dark now. Cale was hopelessly distracted by all the sensation. He kept switching back and forth between what he could feel and what he could see. “But nothing so easy, either.” 

Cale caught a quick flash of a locker room and a lot of skin, and his dick twitched in painful, violent sympathy. Gabe laughed. 

From somewhere far along the extension of lines came chastisement. Cale tried hard to sense any defining characteristics, but really wasn’t sure. Maybe MacKinnon? He really couldn’t tell. He didn’t feel too upset about it.

For his part, Gabe only grumbled good-naturedly, snuggled up close to him, and pulled the comforter over them both. “You did so well,” he said. He laid a kiss to the back of Cale’s neck. “You’re a natural.”

Cale turned around, searching in the dark for Gabe’s lips. Gabe indulged him with a hand on his chin. They kissed for awhile, wet and languid, before Cale got his first distinct impression. 

_Let me sleep or let me come over._ That was Barrie, for sure.

Cale tried his level best to send back indifference, and kept right on kissing Gabe.

Gabe shook a bit with laughter. _You heard him. Wait your turn._

Cale gasped at the image Tyson sent back in retribution, and had to shutter his mind a bit. He was in real danger of getting hard again, a feat even for him. 

Gabe brought Cale’s head down to rest on his chest. “It’s okay. They’ll leave you alone now.”

For Cale, it remained to be seen whether he wanted to be left alone or not. That was a thought for a different day, though, when he hadn’t been awake for 36 hours straight and come twice. He let himself drift, mind buoyed by his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see other teams in this universe! I might do it anyway, but encouragement is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
